


Riptide [ON HOLD]

by soldier_of_ice



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: BUH BYE, Multi, Someone dies, and there's really no warnings, but you probably knew that, so I'm gonna leave now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldier_of_ice/pseuds/soldier_of_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the bronze-eyed, dark-haired girl showed up at Camp Half-Blood, she was assumed to be just another demigod. As days turned into weeks and she was never claimed, and mysterious things started happening, all eyes fell on her.</p><p>***Set some time after “The Blood of Olympus”***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The girl’s dark hair whipped across her face as she reached a hand towards shore, her pale fingers meeting the wet sand of the beach. With a shuddering gasp, she drew herself out of the water, her white dress shimmering paley in the light of the full moon. Eyes bluer then the sea itself turned towards the sky, and she gave a cry.

“Anaklumos!”

The grieved cry rose to the sky, twisting and hanging in the wind as it echoed over and over again to her hurting ears. She wailed as though agony was tearing her apart from the inside out, tears stinging her eyes. Her soul cried out along with her, writhing in agony as the waves washed over her legs.

The cries were interrupted by series of coughing, but then her voice once again rose, carrying her agony and sorrow to the gods above.

Fire seemed to be consuming her from the inside out, and she gave one last cry of grief before she collapsed, eyes still watching the moon and sky. She drew a shaking breath before going still, her eyes closing as the gods of Olympus watched with fear and confusion.

The soul of Riptide slowly faded into unconsciousness.


	2. Mysterious Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious girl is found on the shores of Camp Half-Blood, but she refuses to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Weird. My note from last chapter is here at the bottom of this chapter. Sooo... This is chapter one.

The scream woke up nearly all of Camp Half-Blood. Piercing and strickening, it hovered over sleeping cabins and empty buildings, forcing campers from endless prophetic or pleasant dreams they were held tightly in, dragging them into the reality of pre-sunrise morning. 

Barely a minute after the sound had begun its haunting wake up call, campers were streaming out of their cabins while hurriedly throwing on sweaters and blankets to shield themselves from the frosty air nipping at unexposed skin. Murmurs arose, slowly trickling into louder conversations as sleepy voices tried to figure out what was going on. 

The silence was as sudden as the scream when it fell, quickly quieting the haunting notes of grief that still lingered in the air.

And then the screaming started up again. This time, it carried a word, a word no camper could make out despite their efforts to hush each other to listen to the wail. 

Already, the campers heading the mass of confusion still trickling from cabins in pajamas and sleepily curiousity were finding their way to the source of the noise. At the lead were a blonde-haired young woman and a dark-haired young man already taking charge of the unsettling occurrence.

__________

“What do you think it is?” The voice came from the blonde daughter of Athena, her expression carrying worry and apprehension. She was still in clothing from yesterday, her eyes obviously exhausted but her body tense. She had been up all night working on research which she kept secret even from the man standing with her.

Percy shook his head, just as clueless. “Whatever it is, it can’t be good. That sort of noise?”

Annabeth stared off into the distance with him, her mind whirling with possibilities. As of now, they still couldn’t find the source of the noise, but it sounded like it was coming from the beach somewhere. Which should be impossible. Then she shook herself back into reality; right now, they had to calm the campers gathered anxiously around down and take control until Chiron got here.

“Okay. Uh, Merida,” she addressed one of her siblings, “go find Chiron. Quickly.”

The girl nodded, turning instantly to obey. Despite the fact she was older than Annabeth, she, nor anyone else here, would think to contradict Annabeth or Percy. Besides Chiron, they were the most experienced campers and silently acknowledged leaders in any crisis, along with Leo, Hazel, Frank, Jason and Piper when any one of them was present.

“Percy,” she said, looking to him, “we’ll go investigate.”

“We’ll go too,” a voice offered, and the couple turned, smiles flashing across their face when they saw the new group. Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel and Calypso were pushing their way through the crowd.

A look of doubt fleeted across Annabeth’s face, but before she could say anything, Percy piped up. “Thanks. We don’t know what this is, and we could use help.” 

Jason smiled, while Piper turned to Annabeth. “We literally just got here. Long journey. What happened?”

“Screaming. We were all woken by someone screaming,” Annabeth explained.

“Well, let’s go see!” Leo put in. 

After leaving someone in charge of calming everyone down, and making sure no one followed, Annabeth and the others spread out over the beach. It wasn’t long before the source was found.

“Annabeth! Over here!” Hazel yelled, and Annabeth immediately started walking her way, the others falling in behind her. When they reached Hazel, Annabeth gasped.

A figure was sprawled out on the beach, dark hair spread out around her face like a halo. Her eyes were closed, and at first glance, Annabeth thought she was dead. Another look told her differently, but not much differently. The girl was barely breathing. She was dressed in a shimmering white _chiton_  fit for a goddess, but something about her made Annabeth think that this girl was no mere mortal or immortal.

No, she was something far more dangerous.

 

She woke to bright sunlight streaming in through wide windows. 

Where was she? The last thing she remembered was... was a battle... _blood... nighttime_. It had been nighttime when she found herself on... Where? Here? No...

No, she had been on a beach of some kind. She remembered cool sand beneath her fingers as she tried to pull herself from the waves, pleading for help. _Help_. Why had she needed help? Hadn’t she been running...?

“You’re awake,” a gentle voice stated, startling her. She sat up, her widening eyes darting around in fear. They locked on the speaker, a young, light-haired man. He offered her a gentle smile to show he meant no harm, but she only drew back.

“How are you feeling?” He asked softly. She remained silent, staring at him in terror. His sigh echoed around the mostly empty room. “You had quite an entrance,” he said again, jokingly.

She remained frozen in place.

“Okay, you don’t want to talk. That’s okay. I’m only here to help you, though.”

She nodded slowly, but did not move from her fearful position.

“Listen. I’m going to leave some ambrosia and nectar for you. Then I have to step right outside to talk to some friends. You’ll be safe, though. I promise. Okay?”

She nodded slowly again, her eyes fixed on his as he got up, and slowly set ambrosia and nectar on her bedside table. Then he moved to the door, stepping out into the porch and closing the door behind him.

 

“How is she?” Annabeth asked quietly. Will shook his head, a confused expression appearing.

“She’s...fine. She shouldn’t be. With all of her injuries...”

“What?” Percy asked, frowning a little. Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel were also there, privy to Annabeth’s concerns about the newcomer.

“She should be dead, or maybe barely alive, not conscious and healthy. All of her injuries point to a battle of some kind, a pretty violent one, and then she has to have been in the water for some time to reach our shores. So, she has to be a demigod somehow, but no demigod, not even Percy, could have survived with those injuries.” Will stated simply. “Whoever she is, she’s not one of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the prologue! Just so you know.
> 
> \- Nyła R.


End file.
